Orthodontic O-rings are used for securing orthodontic brackets to an orthodontic archwire. Because of their very small size, handling, storing and dispensing of orthodontic O-rings has been a problem. One suggested solution to this problem is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,686 and 4,038,753. In these patents, O-rings are provided on the runner on which they are molded. The O-rings are dispensed by pulling them off the runner. Since the supporting runner is made of the same material as the O-ring, the runner is quite flexible, therefore in order to be able to pull the O-rings off, a firm grip must be taken of the runner in the O-rings, usually by the use of the other hand. Additionally, if a tool of the type to be inserted in the center of the O-ring is used to remove the O-ring, the back of the O-ring dispenser must be reinforced to prevent bending back thereof. This is typically accomplished by placing a finger against the back side of the O-ring. As can be seen, the foregoing dispensing process significantly increases the risk of contamination of the O-rings yet to be dispensed. An additional problem with these type prior art dispensers is that a torn section is provided on the O-ring at the area where the O-ring is connected to the runner. This torn section may provide a weakening point for potential failure of the O-ring. This problem can be aggravated if the size of the connecting portion between the O-ring and runner is too large with respect to the size of the O-ring.
Applicants have invented an orthodontic O-ring dispensing device wherein the aseptic qualities of the appliance to be dispensed are maintained. The appliances are individually presented to allow a tool to grasp the outside of the O-ring or placed within the opening of the O-ring. The dispenser is simple in construction, is relatively low cost to manufacture and does not effect the strength of the orthodontic appliances to be dispensed.